1. Field
The present application relates to a hybrid inner core assembly of a honeycomb structure, and manufacturing method thereof, for providing a hybrid type inner pipe compounded with steel and plastic.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, the suspension system of a vehicle prevents a vehicle body or goods from being damaged by absorbing and reducing vibration or impact caused by a road while travelling so as to avoid a direct transmission of the vibration and the impact to the vehicle body, thereby improving riding comfort. The suspension system of the vehicle can be divided into a front suspension system and a rear suspension system.
An end of a trailing arm included in the rear suspension system is formed with a through-hole of a prescribed size. A trailing arm bushing, which is formed to relieve vibration or impact received from the road and to minimize the transmission of the vibration and the impact to the vehicle body, is press-fitted into the through-hole to be installed.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are a perspective view and an exploded perspective view of a trailing arm bushing according to the prior art.
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, the figures show a blade type trailing arm bushing 1 of the prior art. As shown, the trailing arm bushing is manufactured by a process in which a core type inner pipe 2, manufactured by a steel forging process, is inserted into a rubber bushing 3 and then the rubber bushing 3 is inserted into an outer pipe 4.
However, there is a disadvantage in the prior art in that the core type inner pipe 2 is heavy, thereby decreasing the fuel efficiency of the vehicle.
Furthermore, in a case in which the inner pipe 2 is manufactured by an aluminum die casting process in order to reduce the weight, it needs to be manufactured to be thicker in order to obtain the same strength as steel, which lowers its toughness, and causes the manufacturing costs to increase.